


soursweet

by roundandtalented



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Couch Sex, Feeding, M/M, Praise, Stuffing, loosely established relationship, slight weight gain i guess?, the sweetest dirtytalk possible i stfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roundandtalented/pseuds/roundandtalented
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="small">A rather late Christmas gift for <a href="http://bunlux.tumblr.com">Haley (bunlux)</a></span>.</p><p>For Eridan being so high on the spectrum, his hive certainly didn't have the living space for more than a small TV room with only one, old, well-worn couch. It was enough for the two of them, considering how much time Sollux had been spending there over the past sweep or so. Comfortable, really.</p><p>The whole 'Eridan' situation was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	soursweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunlux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunlux/gifts).



As if the the full course meal hadn't been obviously more than Sollux ate in a month, Eridan was rather set on dessert, fussing and pouting, saying it was proper the two of them have some sweets before settling down to a movie.

Sollux was a fan of sweet things, sure, but not really after he'd already eaten a whole bunch of other food. Not after a huge dinner that already had him wanting to lay down for a nap. 

"It's just some little tarts." Eridan pouted, a new plate in his hands. "They're not real big or anythin'. An' they're really good."  
The psionic scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
"What, did you slave over making them all night or something?" He knew he hadn't, he'd seen him all night.

"Pfft, as if." Eridan plucked one off the plate and held it out, bright filling catching the mustardblood's eye. "M'not that good with pastries. S'pecially not lemon tarts- never could get the sweet an sour thing right."

The way the violetblood grinned immediately after his words meant he knew what he'd been doing when buying them- one of Sollux's favoured flavours, not too large in size that a couple would be horribly daunting to eat, but enough in a package that there would certainly be leftovers for later.  
Sollux huffed, pushing his dinner plate away from him.

"I'm full though." It wasn't that he didn't _want_ them, really. He just, was already a bit uncomfortable in his jeans. Eridan was a good cook, and fairly good company when he wasn't being an obnoxious twit, so there was definitely a pair of looser pants he could borrow if he wanted, but. That was effort. And he didn't want to have to ask the violetblood for anything, even if it was more comfortable.

"We can have some while we watch a movie?" The way Eridan's fins perked up hopefully- he just couldn't say no to that, to him. Not with something so harmless as dessert. One of his favourite sweets even.

Sollux exaggerated his sigh, shoulders slumping even though a little bit of his smile snuck through.  
"Fiiiine. I'll have one while we watch a movie."  
The way Eridan giddily bounced on the balls of the feet in response certainly made giving in worth it.

The psionic had no quarrels with letting Eridan pick out a movie and pop it in the machine- if it was a shitty one, he'd make fun of it until Eridan switched movies or gave in and mocked it with him. Though he had plenty of experience putting up with awful movies just for the sake of the seadweller's feelings too. He could only take so many genuinely sad 'but I _like_ this one's before shutting up and settling in against him. 

The opening scene had barely started when Eridan pushed the plate of tarts towards Sollux's end of the little table in front of the sofa. 

"They're really good." Eridan promised, snagging one for himself. He took his time eating the small treat, and Sollux would have sworn he was making a show of it had he not seemed genuinely interested in the movie.  
With a resigned sigh, Sollux plucked a tart from the pile, letting himself settle in to the cushions next to the violetblood. For Eridan being so high on the spectrum, his hive certainly didn't have the living space for more than a small TV room with only one, old, well-worn couch. It was enough for the two of them, considering how much time Sollux had been spending there over the past sweep or so. Comfortable, really.  
The whole 'Eridan' situation was.

Comfortable enough that Sollux wasn't even phased as he felt ring-clad fingers rest on his knee, familiar and easy, even as he took a bite of the lemon tart. 

Eridan was right. The tarts were good. Really good.  
Good enough he was quick to pop the second half right in his mouth, humming out a pleased little noise. 

"Told you." Eridan didn't even look away from the screen, though he did lazily brush his thumb across the psionic's knee.  
"You did." Sollux admitted it with a nod, shrugging a little as he picked up another tart. They were fairly small, likely considered miniature tarts. Almost bite sized, in Sollux's opinion. Though, maybe that was because usually he didn't give a shit who seen him cram food into his face hole?  
What purpose did manners ever serve him when previously he'd spent most of his time alone?

And even more recently, his lack of manners seemed to piss Eridan off, which really was more of a benefit than anything. 

"Not too sweet?" The seadweller snuck a peek over and Sollux caught it.  
"Nah."

Eridan licked his lips and Sollux felt himself copy the motion, not even having thought about _why_ until after.  
Ever so smug, Sollux took a bite of his second tart, slow and showy, letting a little string of lemon filling hang out onto his lower lip and just a bit lower.  
He was rewarded by Eridan shifting on the couch, giving his knee a gentle squeeze.

"Hey c'mere."  
He looked over, licked the filling from his lip but purposely not catching all of it.  
"Mn?"  
"Come sit." With his free hand, Eridan patted the top of own of his thighs, indicating his lap. And well, Sollux wasn't about to pass _that_ seat up.  
He popped the second half of his tart into his mouth and got up, only to carefully laze right back down onto the violetblood's thighs, back against the couch arm and both legs placed where his ass had been just a moment before. Sollux looped an arm around Eridan's shoulder's but mostly because he wasn't sure where else to put it, since he didn't really need it for support.

"Did I pick a good dessert?" Eridan purred, transparently looking for praise while he pushed the end of his nose against the mustardblood's. "Did'ya like dinner?"  
"It was was okay."  
"Just okay?"  
Sollux grinned, knowing he'd been caught obviously enjoying it.  
"So okay I had seconds of it." 

He beamed, quite pleased with himself. Some of his smugness immediately disappeared as the seadweller pressed their lip's together, gently lapping up the sweet leftover traces of the tart.

"C'mon, you c'n do a couple more." Eridan insisted, decorated hands gentle on the the inside of the psionic's thighs, petting and pressing even through the fabric of his jeans. "Two more, sweetness. Just _two_."

"Eridan," Sollux warned him, "I'm already full." Yet, he was already turning on the seadweller's lap, feet on the ground, looking down at the plate of tarts on the table.

"Two won't be that much." Eridan reasoned with a shrug, hands still kneading and pressing, letting the mustardblood slip down between his legs so that they could sit comfortably and close. He leaned against Sollux's warm back, kissing his neck, his jawline.

"Please Sol?" Just as he asked him, he moved his palms just a little ways up Sollux's thighs. Eridan nibbled at the skin of his neck, careful and sweet, almost taunting as he lathed his tongue over him.

Sollux chirruped, pressing back against him, tilting his head to offer the seadweller easy access to his neck, which his little licks and nibbles had seemed to hint at wanting. 

As the psionic picked up another tart, Eridan rewarded him with a pleased hum, hands sliding back, closer to his nook. Fuck, he was already so full, how was he supposed to manage two more of the pastries, no mater how small they were?!

"C'mon," Eridan coaxed him, voice sweet in his ear. "No givin' up."  
Fuck no. There was no way he'd give up. Not if it would be something Eridan could tease him about, bring up later. He could do two more, and then Eridan couldn't say _shit_.

Sollux took a bite of the tart, sour-sweet filling thick on his tongue as he nearly choked on a moan, Eridan's hand pressing right against his sheathed bulges through his pants. Fuck that was good, that was so good even with his jeans in the way.  
The mustardblood tried to buck his hips forward but immediately felt the prick of sharp fangs on his neck, threatening but careful. Instead of digging them in though, Eridan purred and lapped at his warm skin, one hand kneading at him while the other snuck up under his shirt.

The coolness of the seadweller's rings against his stomach made him still, if only for a second. He was so full his stomach actually pushed out over his jeans a little, the skin soft but sensitive. Sollux was only concerned for a moment before he noticed how careful Eridan was being, slowly exploring him with light touches rather the rough rushed ones. 

He popped the last bit of the tart into his mouth and heard Eridan chirr behind him, hand smoothing back and forth over his stomach, soothing the ache from how full he was rather than pressing or causing any more discomfort.

"You're doin' so good," Eridan's voice startled him, but certainly wasn't unwelcome. "One more, Sol. Almost there." The way he cooed out praise, petting his tummy even as it rumbled with discomfort, had Sollux nodding in a way that nearly seemed eager.  
Sollux couldn't believe he was reaching for another tart, the last one he had to eat. He couldn't believe he was doing this, with Eridan encouraging him, petting him. He couldn't believe he was actually turned on, rocking into the pressure of the seadweller hand on his bulges, so close to his already wet nook. 

He might have thought food lost its taste after he'd filled up any other day. If he wasn't hungry, food just wasn't the same. But the sweet tang of the tarts hadn't really diminished over time, and maybe that had been intentional on Eridan's part. To offer him something with such a vibrant taste it wouldn't be terribly tedious to continue eating. 

He ate the last tart in two bites, same as the others, trying not to moan with his mouth full when Eridan gave a particularly firm press between his legs. Sure, they'd fooled around on the couch before. 'Watch a movie' was only actually watching a movie maybe half the time. But usually that was a while after dinner, or at least, not when Sollux had eaten way more than usual. Not when his stomach was pushing out over his jeans and he was so full it was a little uncomfortable. 

"You gunna be too full for my bulge?" Eridan asked, voice low and taunting in his ear. He didn't wait for an answer before pushing his hips up against Sollux's ass, pressing at the front of his jeans right after. 

The mustardblood could handle that, swallowing while he shifted, pushed back down, grinding the seat of his pants against the press of Eridan's clothed bulge. 

"No, I can take it," He huffed, covering Eridan's hand between his legs with one of his own, Guiding him to apply pressure again, a slow on-off that he could rock into. "I'm okay, I can do it."

"You sure?" Eridan moved the hand on his stomach, palm still soothing the mustardbood's achy belly. "Don' wanna hurt you or nothin'."

The seadweller's genuine concern was obvious with the way he was being so gentle, not rushing Sollux but teasing him instead. Offering him easy outs, little kisses to the back of his neck just in case.

"You _won't_ ," Sollux insisted, spreading his legs and shivering at the way Eridan rubbed against him, even if his pants were taking some of the pleasure. He needed those off. They both did. "Come on, Eridan, I'll be _fine_."

Judging by the way his pants were sticking to his nook, even as Eridan moved his hand away, Sollux had probably stained his jeans. Not that he hadn't spilt soda or food on the same pair any other time, but, this was different. He'd be embarrassed about it later though, when he wasn't thinking strictly with his nook.

He quickly unzipped his jeans, having to swat Eridan's hand away when the seadweller immediately went back to try and slide his hand inside. He chuckled behind him, but let Sollux get to his feet so that he could tug down his jeans. Troublesome ringed fingers were the one pulling down his boxers though, even as Eridan got up too, just to discard his own pants, little purple briefs hitting the floor right after. 

Cool fingers slipped between Sollux's thighs before he could sit back down, teasing the wet slit of his nook.

"Rings," Sollux warned him, sucking in a sharp breath as soft fingertips stroked over him, keeping him from sitting just yet. Eridan's hand disappeared for just a moment, jewellery bouncing on the carpet and tickling Sollux's feet enough for him to shift, widening his stance just a bit. As soon as he felt Eridan's hand return however, he relaxed into his touches, crooning softly as a single finger was pushed up into him

Eridan hummed, nosing against Sollux's back as he worked his single finger deeper, finding it easy with how slick the psionic was, how turned on they _both_ were already.

"That okay?" He asked him, curling his finger like a bulge inside him. "Feel good?"  
"Mm-hm." Sollux nodded, trying not to bend his knees, as much as he wanted to sink down on him further, despite knowing Eridan's hand had no more length to give him. The pleased little noise he made when the seadweller pressed a second finger in along with the first should have been enough to let him know he really _did_ feel good.

"C'mere," Eridan cooed, coaxing him to sit down, fingers hooked in his nook. "I got'ya." He had his other hand on the mustardblood's stomach again, gentle in guiding him back into his lap, fingers moving in a slow rhythm.  
It was a little hard on his hand, sure, but only temporary. He rocked his two fingers up into Sollux, then slid them almost all the way out before pushing back in, moving them similar to how his bulge would. Similar to how he wanted to fuck Sollux, just to show him, get him used to it.

"M'gunna fill you up," He whispered, even though they were they only two in his hive. Sollux shuddered, moaning raggedly in his lap. "Gunna fill you with my bulge instead, Sol. Stuff you full."  
The seadweller held his fingers in deep while his other hand smoothed over Sollux's stomach, holding him gently down on his digits. 

The mustardblood's bulges tried to tangle with Eridan's hand on his stomach, but met tshirt instead, twisting and smearing on the material rather than fingers, offering little to no relief to Sollux as he tried to rock himself downwards.

"You want that?" Eridan asked him, almost a teasing tone to his voice. "You want me to fill you up?"  
"Yes, holy shit." Sollux gasped as Eridan sped up the motions of his fingers, nook drooling honey coloured wetness over the violetblood's hand. It dripped down, warm over Eridan's bulge that curled on itself, twisting with want. 

The seadweller waited until he had Sollux nearly whimpering, rocking his hips down onto his hand in an attempt to fuck himself that way, eager for more. He wanted it just as bad though, sucking a mark onto Sollux's shoulder blade and nodding, giving him just that little bit of a hint that yes, he'd do that, he'd fuck him with his bulge and not just his fingers. Eridan hushed him, digits curling inside his nook before he withdrew them, Sollux having to lift himself off his lap to provide enough room.

"Hang on, Jus', mmnn." Eridan eased him back down into his lap, slick bulge prodding between the mustardblood's ass cheeks, then sliding forward, right over his dripping nook, pressed up against his wet slit. He was thick, wide between his legs, bulge curling, spreading the lips of his nook just with the side of it as it tried to twist with Sollux's honey coloured twins out front.  
The psionic moaned, head tipping back onto Eridan's shoulder, neck bared to him as he let the seadweller's bulge explore every inch of him. 

Finally, the larger bulge, a few degrees cooler than his own body temperature, curled back, tip finding the slit of his nook and eagerly pushing in. Except, it only got a couple inches before Eridan had to stop it, Sollux stretched wide around him, panting and gasping as his nook took him in.

"Too much?" Eridan asked, still running a soothing hand over the lowblood's overfull stomach. "I'll go slow."  
"I'm fine," Sollux insisted, even as he winced. "I'm not that breakable, Eridan, you know that."

The violetblood nodded against his cheek, but still took his time, slowly working his bulge in, hand not moving from Sollux's stomach, even once he was seated as deep as he could get in the psionic's nook while sitting like they were.

"God, you're so good," Eridan hid his face against Sollux's cheek, eyes shut tight as he listened to every one of the mustardblood's shaky inhales, every one of his quiet whimpers. "So good for me," He cooed, palm gentle on Sollux's swollen stomach, "you ate so many, just for me."

"Only for you." Sollux gasped, nook rippling around Eridan's bulge as it gave a lazy flick inside him. It had him spread so wide, so thick inside him. He tried to squeeze it with his nook, feel every inch of it up him, warmed by his own body temperature. The result was a strained noise from Eridan behind him, and a cheek tucked against his neck.

Eridan's bulge twisted and curled in his nook, slow and deliberate, drawing out little panted moans, soft curses from the seadweller every time Sollux's nook squeezed him tight.

He wanted more though. He wanted to get his bulge completely inside him, thrust deeper, make him gasp each time he pushed his bulge back in, fuck him until he couldn't find words.  
But with how they were sitting, Sollux perched in his lap, legs spread wide, one hand on his bulges, the other on Eridan's thigh to support himself, the seadweller's movement was terribly limited. Not to mention he was a little concerned with jarring Sollux too hard when his stomach was right there, swollen and a little upset with how much he'd eaten.

Eridan kept having to go slow, slower than he would have liked. It was amazing, sure, but he wasn't getting anywhere. And knowing Sollux, he'd get sore after a while, and wouldn't say anything until he couldn't go any more. Eridan didn't want to risk that.  
He did, however, want to risk feeding Sollux one more tart. 

Ever so carefully, he sat up straighter, making Sollux lean forward, moaning as the seadweller's bulge arced within him. Eridan reached out with the hand he'd had on Sollux's stomach, snatching a tart from the plate on the table and wiping his material covered hand on Sollux's shirt before trading the sweet to it.

"You said only two." Sollux protested, peeking back at him. Eridan smirked, but quirked an eyebrow at him.  
"You don't think you could do one more?"

The mustardblood whined, pressing his hips down to fit as much of Eridan's bulge in as he could, wanting all of it. He didn't really want to eat the tart, but, what Eridan had been doing had been so nice. He'd pet his stomach, taken care of him even. That was worth another tart. He could manage just one more if it meant more of that.  
He nodded, opening his mouth to take a little bite of the sweet as Eridan held it up for him. Fuck, he was so full, but the tangy taste of the filling was still so vibrant. Sollux knew his stomach was going to be upset and he didn't care. Worth it, this was so worth it.  
Eridan seemed to think so too, bulge twisting just a little harder, a little faster inside him, dragging a moan from his lips the moment he'd swallowed. 

"Good boy," The seadweller cooed, pushing the tart against Sollux's lips. "So good for me."

The psionic eagerly opened his mouth, but Eridan not being able to see meant his aim wasn't the greatest. He only managed another small bite, filling smearing on his upper lip.

"One more bite, sweetness."  
_Oh_. Sweetness, he _liked_ that. With a little nod, he swallowed, rocking himself down onto Eridan's bulge at the same time as the violetblood pushed up into him, fucking him as he opened his mouth for the last piece.  
Except, he didn't just stop there, he slid two fingers into his mouth the moment he'd swallowed the last little bit of tart. His fingers were sweet with filling wiped from his lip, pressing down on his tongue as his bulge practically thrashed inside Sollux's nook. The moan that tore out of him was desperate, raw. He sucked on the fingers in his mouth and let out little sounds with each panted breath, wordlessly pleading with Eridan to _do that again_. 

"Sol, holy fuck," The violetblood pressed his forehead to his spine, his own gasps audible now. "You feel so good, you're so good."

His praise just didn't stop, Sollux whimpering around the fingers in his mouth.

"All mine, such a good boy." The mustardblood was desperately trying to push more of Eridan inside him, wanting that thick base of his bulge up in his nook, plugging him full like he knew he could. Sollux swallowed hard, nearly chasing the violetblood's fingers as he withdrew them.

"G-get up a sec?" Eridan asked of him, hands going to thin hips instead. "Try a different way, wanna get more."  
"Fuck, _please_ ," Sollux agreed, voice raw, "I _need_ it." He didn't rush off him though, getting up just a little bit, only to sink back down on Eridan's bulge. The psionic let Eridan tease him, ease him off with slow curls and bucks, leaving his nook feeling empty and lacking the moment he let him slide completely out.

"Over the couch," Eridan directed him, hands so gentle and guiding, peppering kisses wherever he got the chance to. "Han's an' knees."

Sollux did as he was told, careful of his overfull stomach and trying to ignore the way it grumbled at him as he leaned over the couch arm, knees sinking into the cushions and wet nook presented to Eridan.

The seadweller moved himself so that he could lean over him if he wanted, sitting on his own knees for the time being.

"You're so gorgeous." He cooed, reaching out to spread Sollux's nook open with his fingers, admiring the gold material dripping out. He slid a finger inside him, just teasing for a moment before pulling it out again and wiping it off on the back of the psionic's thigh.

"Gunna fuck your tight little nook," He promised, knowing full-well that the only reason his bulge fit so snug inside Sollux was size difference alone. Seadweller anatomy certainly had its perks, and the psionic wasn't about the complain either. "Fill you up all the way."

The mustardblood was about to quip to him that he was already full from dinner, but the thought of Eridan filling his nook with genetic material instead sent a shiver through him that convinced him a moan was an appropriate answer instead, spreading his legs even farther apart on the couch cushion.

He didn't have to wait long after that, feeling Eridan's bulge stroke over his open nook, teasing the base of his own bulges before sliding back inside him, delving deep much faster, until the base of his bulge was stretching him wide again. 

Eridan hadn't been able to get so deep while they'd been sitting. He hadn't been able to reach all the way in, get flush against him, or even thrust forward for him. But now he could, and he took full advantage of that, rolling his hips gently, hands careful on Sollux's sides as he steadied himself.

"You feel so good," he cooed, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into the mustardblood's skin. "So warm an' so wet for me. Such a good boy."

He smoothed one hand lower, around to cup Sollux's sore, swollen stomach, so full from dinner and dessert. Eridan only felt a little sorry about coaxing him into eating more- Sollux seemed to actually enjoy it a little, after all. It wasn't as if the little lowblood hadn't wanted it, hadn't gone back for seconds on his own accord. 

"Eridan, holy fuck." The psionic whimpered, stuffed full with violet bulge and clinging to the arm of the sofa like it was the only thing keeping him there. " _More_."

How could he even say no to that?  
His own soft noise escaping him, the seadweller rolled his hips, pressing his bulge as deep as he could get it and curling it within him, drawing out a ragged sounded moan when he repeated the motion only quicker, more forceful, hand not once leaving Sollux's belly. 

Eridan's gentle, lazy rolls of his hips didn't stay tame very long. Soon he was bumping against him, pressing Sollux forward, smoothing a hand over his back and shoulders, then using his palm to pull the psionic back towards his hips, pushing his bulge in and out, a back and forth that really wasn't so slow any more.

When Sollux felt fingers thread their way into the back of his hair, curling around his short, spastic locks, he whined. Soft enough to let Eridan know he felt it, but not enough of a warning to take it easy that the seadweller didn't hold him tight. Eridan actually let up, not tugging or pulling, but instead almost combing and kneading at him. When he did start to tug, it was careful, well timed, enough to even coax out a little moan.  
Sollux hadn't known that could even feel good. Eridan was directing him with his hair, guiding him back onto his bulge, making sure he knew who was in control without being rough- it was fucking perfect. 

As the violetblood sped up his little thrusts, until they weren't really little any more, he kept his grip consistently firm, but safe, hand on his stomach just as gentle as his first touches.

"Want me to touch your bulges?" Eridan cooed, leaning over him. "Want me to make you come?"

Claws digging in told old fabric, Sollux's answer was a nod and moan combo, eyes fluttering closed as he let himself be pushed back onto thick, violet bulge.

"Want me to fill your little nook? 'Til you can't hold no more?"

Another series of eager nods as Sollux pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, an absolutely pitiful sound slipping out anyway. He couldn't help it, not once Eridan started talking like that, still fucking him rather gently, though a bit quicker.

He wanted it. He wanted Eridan to touch him, to fill him, to fuck him until he couldn't any more. He wanted anything the seadweller would give him, if it all felt this good.

"Gunna fill you right up, fuck you full'a my violet." 

The palm that was on his stomach slid down to his bulges, twisted tight around each other until Eridan's hand became a much easier thing to wrap around, to squeeze around.

"You'd like that, huh? T'be full'a my slurry?" The psionic nodded, gasping out a quiet 'uh huh' as he pushed himself back on Eridan's bulge, spreading his nook wide around his base, just so Eridan could see how bad he wanted it, wanted him. How close and desperate he was for him to make good on his word. 

Eridan's thrusts sped up, weren't so shallow, increasing in tempo as he held Sollux's hair, making the mustardblood tip his head back, expose his throat and moan as Eridan repeatedly buried his bulge to the hilt in his nook. Until he was getting pushed forward, the seadweller's hand tangled with his bulges being the only way he was even on the couch still.

"Oh fuck, oh _Eridan_ ," His name was a plead, the psionic's legs spread wide for him, letting him look as he pleased, watch the base of his bulge push in and out of his nook's entrance, it's length curling and twisting inside him, fucking him until he was nearly incoherent. 

Sollux's chest heaved with every breath, sucking in air as fast as he could, eyes barely open and jaw slack as he panted, every exhale a moan. He barely had a hold on the arm of the sofa, having let Eridan plow him over the side, nearly hanging right off it. With the hand in his hair pulling his head back- not roughly at all, actually fairly gentle, the psionic felt himself snap, hips bucking into the cushion, nook going tight.

Instead of words, all that came from his throat was a startled but desperate sounding whimper before he spilt honey coloured material over the cushions beneath him, claws almost shredding the couch arm.  
Sollux whined as cool material flooded his nook, Eridan's bulge swelling and stretching him wide until violet leaked out of him, dribbled down his thighs, even down his two bulges and over Eridan's one hand. And while the seadweller rolled his hips, moaning low as he rode out his orgasm, Sollux couldn't help but push back, over sensitive but wanting Eridan to feel the same satisfaction he was feeling. Tired and spent, every drop of material being proof of effort, of pleasure and feeling.

The lips on his neck were grounding, fingers in his hair soothing him. Eridan purred, sweet as anything, and nosed against him.

"So good." His words were almost slurred, so tired that he was having trouble not just flopping down onto Sollux. "So good for me." 

The psionic could only whine at him again, thighs shaking with strain and orgasm. Fuck, he felt so good, but so full in every way. Full right to the brim even, so much that when he tried to shift under Eridan, just move a leg a little, he felt a bit more violet gush out of his nook. 

"Sweetness, are you okay?"  
There was that pet name again that warmed Sollux's chest, had him peeking over his shoulder at a very concerned looking Eridan as he felt the seadweller's bulge slowly withdraw from his nook. He shuddered as violet ran down his thighs, no longer held inside him by the highblood.

"Was I too much?" Sounding rather distressed, Eridan tried getting to his feet, his first few steps wobbly and rushed before he kneeled down next to the sofa, cupping Sollux's cheeks in his hands as the psionic lay over the arm.

"I'm okay." With a weak little smile, Sollux leaned into his hands, melting with his gentle touch. "Really tired." He huffed out a sigh, but only put more of his weight on the violetblood's hands. "Really gross."

Eridan grimaced a bit at that. Yeah, they both were kind of a mess, Sollux more so than he was though. He balanced on his knees so that he could press a soft kiss to the mustardblood's forehead, then a slow, lazy one to his lips. 

"Can I clean you up?" He offered, nosing against the psionic's bright cheek. "Take you t'coon?"

"Coon." Sollux readily agreed, eyes barely open but a tired smile present at least. "Filter can take care'a it."

The seadweller rolled his eyes, but got up anyway.  
"You just like takin' advantage of more advanced tech any chance you get, huh?" He offered him help up, then a shoulder to lean on, wrapping his arm around the mustardblood's waist once he was on his feet.

"Nah, just a lazy piece of shit." He huffed a sleepy little laugh, catching Eridan's hand as he smoothed it over his still upset stomach. He didn't stop him from touching, just helped guide him instead, letting him soothe the ache of it as the walked. Eridan's room wasn't far off really, and turned out to be it's usual chaos of books, plans, and useless collectors trinkets. Sollux didn't even have the energy to fuss at him about the mess though, instead taking every little bit of help he could get, right up until Eridan helped ease him into his 'coon. 

The moment the seadweller slid in next to him, there were strong arms around him, holding him close and stroking his hair.

"M'sorry I was a little, uh, pushy." Eridan's cheeks we bright, illuminated by the sopor and bioluminescent combo. "I got a little carried away." He settled his chin on top of Sollux's head, arms protectively around his shoulders.

"Nah." Sollux pressed his lips to the collarbone in front of his face, giving him tired kisses. "You were fine. Great even." Another lazy smooch. "Guess I know what the real dessert is if you start offerin' me more sweets after a big dinner, huh?"

The noise Eridan made in his throat was a mostly embarrassed whine, which actually got an exhausted chuckle out of the psionic.

"It'll make for a good treat, huh?" The eager but gentle nods above him were a good enough indication that yes, Eridan was very much game for special 'desserts' in the future. 

"More sweet things?" The violetblood's voice was a bit timid, as if he were actually shy about asking, even though the whole thing had been _his_ idea. "Like the tarts?"

" _You're_ a sweet thing." Sollux mumbled into the freckled grey he had his face tucked against, as if he was trying to start something with him but unable to really put effort or energy forth to go anywhere with it. "But yeah. Those were good. Don't want to eat another for a week," as if on cue, his stomach gave an upset little gurgle, "but, they were good."

Eridan cooed, not moving him too much, just enough that he could slide a hand down between then, pet his terribly distressed stomach until the room and sopor blurred with sleep, the sound of the running filter and Eridan's near-sleep even breathing easing him into his own dreamless but well deserved rest.


End file.
